What If
by ForeverDoll
Summary: InuYashaxSessumaru, KougaxMiroku What would happen if the InuYasha boy’s didn’t go after the women? This story! Kagome Bashing
1. Chapter 1

What If…

InuYasha POV

I stand across from **him**, sword drawn. I have to put up the act of hating **him**, and it hurt's me to do that. **He** comes at me thinking I'll block **his** attack like normal, but **he**'s wrong. If I can't have **him** as a mate, then I have nothing to live for. **He**'s the one; the _only_ one I want. Everyone thinks I want the slut Miko, Ha! Are they wrong.

I see the blade come at me, I hear the Miko screaming for me to defend myself, but I can't… I won't because it's what **he **wants. I'm prepared for the blow **He** will deal me, but I see the blade simply stop.

I expected to feel the cold steel of my brother's sword, and be released, but all that comes is his voice, "Hanyou, why do you not protect your self? Have you finally given up?"

I look to **him** and whisper out in Inu, "This Hanyou will not live much longer with out the love of…" I trail off knowing he and my friends will be pissed more then they are.

He looks at me then grabs my arm, and pulls me into the forest. "Talk. NOW!"

I look at him fearfully, "This Hanyou will not live much longer with out the love of…you… Sesshomaru. My demon sees you as my mate…. It also is weakening… I went to a healer…they said I am dying with out my mate…"

Sesshomaru POV

I stare at my brother as he begins to cry. "Little brother, come here." I smell fear coming him as he walks to me. When he is close enough I yank him forward; startling my little brother as I pull him to my chest, and cradle his head. "Why did you not find this Sesshomaru sooner?"

I saw him dip his head low and whisper, "I was afraid, afraid of rejection, afraid of what you would do." I looked at him before leaning down and gently taking his lips in a passionate kiss. "Little brother, this Sesshomaru has always loved you. I've just been waiting for you to grow up."

Miroku POV

I hear kagome screaming that we have to follow the brothers and make sure Sesshomaru isn't going to kill InuYasha. I can see the way they look at each other, it's the same way I used to look at sango, but now look at my new love.

**He** is here, and I look over to **him** with slight lust, and a wishful gaze. "Yo Miroku, mind helping me look for the mutt and his brother? Or would you like to stay here and listen to Kagome scream and yell?" I look at him before nodding my head, only to hear Kagome start to scream louder, right before screaming at Kouga that because he's the fastest that he should carry her to find InuYasha. The little bitch thinks nothing can come before her.

InuYasha POV

I watch my brother with eyes full of tears, tears of joy, but still tears all the same. I feel his hands move to my face, "Dear brother why are you crying; has this Sesshomaru hurt you?" I hear his voice full of, no it's impossible; worry. "Sesshy I'm fine, I'm just happy you aren't rejecting me. I don't know what I would do if you did…" Right in the middle of my sentence I heard the sound of what seemed to be a banshee, but I knew it was only Kagome. I unknowingly let out, a whimper. I knew that if she found me that I would be hearing her yell Osuwari, then denied the food that would replenish my soul and my body. I knew that Sesshomaru has felt me tense up, and heard my whimper of panic. He grabbed me and held me closer to him as Kagome and the others came in to view.

The first words out of her mouth when she saw me were hurried… That dread words four times flowing from her mouth like the scream of a Banshee.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

__What If Ch.2

Sesshomaru POV

I could feel the force of the pull as my brother was pulled from my arms, through the trees to the ground. Each time that wench screamed the word "sit" my brother was pulled deeper into the earth.

Without a thought I jumped to the ground and tried to pull my brother up, but it was useless; she kept chanting that accursed word. I could feel the power of the beads, holding him there, and I knew I needed to stop her.

I whipped around; attention leaving my little brother for a moment. I didn't want to but it was necessary of I was to stop her from hurting him. It took only a moment and I had the Miko by her neck.

I quickly pulled her to my eye level, "Wench, this Sesshomaru demands that you take those wretched beads off of my brother. Do you understand?" I saw the wench shake her head no. I almost squeezed her throat but I knew that my soon-to-be mate wouldn't be so willing to do anything if I did. It may have been hurting him, but I knew enough about my little brother to know killing the Miko would _not_ leave my almost mate happy.

"Wench, unless you truly wish for a slow, painful death I suggest you remove those wretched beads now."

I could feel all of their eye's watching me in shock, and most importantly I could feel the loving but shocked look of my soon-to-be mate watching me.

I rushed towards the closest tree slamming her into it, raising her up to my eye level. "Listen to me wench, and listen well; you WILL remove those beads or you WILL have your heart removed. DO you understand?" When she nodded her head in fright I dropped her down, before turning back to my-soon-to-be mate.

I leaned over to him whispering to ask him if he was displeased with this, if he was angry at me for threatening her. I could feel his breath hitch and the smell of arousal coming from him as my lips barely grazed his ears. I watched his eye's closed as my breath ghosted over his ear, I realized happily that my little brother and soon-to-be mate was very sensitive there. Though I loved watching his reactions I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer to me before lifting my eyes to the Miko, motioning for her to get the horrid beads off of him.

She moved towards us, anger clear in her eyes. She reached out and touched the beads before shouting out "SIT". InuYasha and I were dragged to the ground as the Miko ran off. I dragged myself up, lifting my love into my arms as he coughed and tried to get air back into his lungs. I held him close to my heart, glaring at the direction the bitch had run off in. I could hear the sound of Inuyasha's heart beating in an abnormal way, and felt my eye's widen in fear and concern before I picked him up and ran in the direction of my… No _our_, house.

_InuYasha's POV_

I could feel the fall even before she said it. I could feel the bones break as I hit the hard earth, and then thankfully I could feel Sesshomaru holding me. I looked up at his face before blackness took over my vision.


	3. Chapter 3

What If Ch.3 _**Sesshomaru POV**_

I run quickly though the forest; tree's slash at my cheeks. Even if they didn't heal instantly I wouldn't care, I am of no importance right now; InuYasha is my only concern. I hold my brother close and run faster until everything is a blur to me, and I thank Kami for my superior senses; those that allow me to dart through the forest avoiding anything that could hurt my brother or slow me down.

Finally I see Rin, Jaken, and Au-Uh. I tell them harshly that we are going back to the castle, I tell Au-Uh to rush them back as I use my cloud to get InuYasha to the Healer's quicker. I hold him as close as I can without aggravating or compounding his injuries. I look down at him, pressing him gently against me to keep him warm, wishing he was awake and was able to see how everything looks. I know he would enjoy being up here in the sky, and although I'm unsure he can hear me I promise him that I will take him flying with me when he's healed.

It feels like it taking twice as long for me to get home, but when I see the castle I finally some relief. As soon as I'm close enough I drop to the ground and rush in, knocking into servants and even into my trusted Advisor Izzanami. I hurry to get to the healers, and right now I cannot concern myself with leaving my servants with a few bumps and bruises, InuYasha is my priority. I can't think of anything but my brother; my soon-to-be mate is in trouble and that I need to help him.

**_Izzanami POV_**

I walk down the hall, checking over everything and just relaxing from doing all my Lords work. As servants walk and do their jobs around me, I smile and try to figure out how to get my goof of a lord to muster up some courage and ask his brother to mate with him. As I walk into the main hallway I see my lord rushing towards me, but as I open my mouth to greet him he shoves me out of the way. Although he's speeding through the castle before he passes me I see his baby brother knocked out cold in his arms.

I quickly run after him, hoping to god that both of them are all right and have put their differences behind them. As soon as I catch up to them I see my lord struggling with the door, struggling to get it open and not drop his brother. Trying not to laugh, I rush forward and slide the door open. My lord rushes in, screaming for the healer after carefully setting InuYasha down. While he finds the healer I look at InuYasha and I see why My Lord appears so worried. I leave's me worried as well; InuYasha looks pale and blood is streaming out of his mouth and down his chin. As the healer rushes in I pull Sesshomaru away, I know he wants to stay by InuYasha's side, but he needs to allow the healers to care for his hurt brother and future mate.

_**Sesshomaru POV**_

Hours have passed, and my body has gone cold in my worry. I have been concentrating on InuYasha so intensely that I never notice the tears streaming down my face, or that Izzanami is holding me. All I can think about is my brother, and I've heard nothing; all I know is my brother; my mate, is in there unconscious.

I know when I find the wench I will kill her. I have promised myself this; she is a threat to my brother's safety and life, and I will protect my mate. My head shoots up when I hear the door open as the healer steps out and faces me, "My Lord, The young Lord will be alright, but his demon is very weak, he's slipping in and out of being a half-demon and a full demon. However, My Lord, that is not the main problem… Those beads he wears around his neck… They appear to be killing him slowly. I would suggest removing them."

When I hear those dreaded words I almost collapse; but instead I moved forward, pushing the healer out of my way. I see InuYasha on the bed still unconscious, not the loud little half-demon I'm used to seeing. Barely there markings adorn his checks, and under different circumstances I would pull him into my arms and caress and kiss those beautiful markings, but now is not a happy time. I move forward slowly until I am at his bedside, his skin is deathly pale and his cheeks and eyes looked sunken in. For the first time in centuries I pray, I pray to any Kami who will listen that my future mate and brother, my InuYasha will be all right.

_**Izzanami POV **_

Seeing and hearing my lord crying is hard, but seeing him crying over his brother, well that's an even harder sight to see.

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4

What If Ch.4 InuYasha's POV

I can only see black; I hear my brother's voice and someone crying. I open my eyes I see… Myself? My human and demon selves are standing over me, my human side; looking around frighten; while my Demonic side looks sick, tried, yet angry. As I sit up I look around seeing a cage, it's been sealed to keep us trapped in my mind; to keep me from getting out.

Out of nowhere I hear it, I hear Sesshomaru; I can hear his thoughts I hear everything for some reason. I hear him calling out for me, I feel the tears splashing onto my face and neck, I feel my body being held against his, but I feel something pulling on me. It's not just pulling at my body, but at my soul too. I try desperately to make my body move, to hug my brother, to kiss his soft lips; but all I can do is lie here as he suffers.

My demonic side comes towards me and my human, kneeling before both of us before engulfing us in a semi-embrace. I shiver, as it gets colder in my mind, ice forming on the cage. I feel both of them lean their heads against mine, the human with tears in his eyes, my demon holding us both; almost with care as though we would break. I hear my demon side murmuring softly to my human that everything will be fine, and licking his check.

Suddenly both my Demon's and my head looks up hearing Sesshoumaru's demon talking, _**"Do not give up hope, I will have you back soon**__**.**__**"**_ That's all that was said before his voice disappeared. All I could do is hold back my cries as my demon gently picks both of us up, before laying us both down on to his chest. He gently curls around us, holding my humans head and petting my upper-back.

After lying there quietly I hear Sesshoumaru's demon again _**"InuYasha, I need you to wake up, I need you to stay with me. The wench is here but you need to be awake for this to work. Please come back**__**.**__**"**_

I'm not sure how I was able to, but I slowly open my eyes. Everything is bright, too bright. I feel someone holding me, I look up to see my brother, and then over to see Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Shippo in the care of my brother and his servant. I was slowly lifted into a sitting position against my brother's chest, as Sango and Miroku force Kagome towards me, and raise her hands up. As soon as they are close enough to me to put her hands under the beads and try to force her to pull them off of me. Suddenly the beads burst apart, going anywhere and everywhere. As I watch them drag Kagome off, I feel back against my Brother again. As I look up at my brother I see a small smile pulling at his lips before he leans down and kisses me gently.


	5. Chapter 5

What If Ch.5

_Sesshomaru__ POV_

While my brother rested, I ordered a servant to bring us some dinner which I asked to have extra raw meat on my mate's plate. Well I was waiting I thought about my brother and our past, and how could I have been so blind by rage at my brother for leaving that I caused him more than just pain. I turned around when I heard a groan thinking my brother was in pain, but was relieved to see that he was only waking up.

"Sesshy? Where am I?" I lean down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"You're in the healing wing. Do you remember what happened dear brother?" I saw him shake his head no, right before I leaned down and kissed over the area that those cursed bead use to lie over. I felt my little brother take a sharp intake of breath as I bit him softly and pleasurably.

"I-I-it's gone?" As I whispered yes over and over, I noticed something shocking. The markings, which had been so light so faint, were now as vide as mine. I pull back, before reaching up and touching them lightly with my nails. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath, shivering in pleasure.

"S-s-s-Sesshy, aaaah what are you doing!?" I slowly lower my lips over his checks. I kissed and licked at the markings that looked like torn pieces of flesh, licking all the way up to the torn crescent moon on his forehead. I heard him gasp and quiver under me. The door was flung open to revile a worried sick looking Izzanami.

"Milord's are you alright?!" Inuyasha checks were stained red and his eyes were opened wide.

"Izzanami, you've just won the WORST timing award, for you're the rest of your life. You know this right?" She looked sheepishly, before slowly backing out of the room. As soon as the door was shut I leaned my head onto my brother's shoulder, I felt him lift his hand and slowly stroke it over my hair till I was almost completely relaxed. I lifted my head up and nuzzled at his throat.

_Izzanami POV_

I walked out of the infirmary a blush plastered to my face at walking in on such an intimate thing between the two brothers. Glancing back at the door, I heard a moan and a sound of flesh hitting flesh with a yelp. A minute after that Sesshomaru came out a large handprint on one side of his face.

"You put your hand down his pants didn't you Sesshy?" I asked him with a smug voice. He glared at me, a light blush adoring his checks.

_Inuyasha POV_

I glared at the door a mad blush spread across my checks. How could my brother think about pushing his hand in my pants, ten minutes after I awake? I'll be glad if his staff laughs their asses off at him for walking around with a handprint adoring his checks. It severs him right trying to molest me.

A/N: This chapter is decanted to a great friend of mine, who got me started in Inuyasha fan fictions. Happy Birthday Izzanami!


End file.
